


We are more alike than you think

by gone_for_mcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gone_for_mcgrath/pseuds/gone_for_mcgrath
Summary: Supergirl can't stand the idea of losing lena, not after everything they have been through, maybe after a quick visit to L-corp's balcony Kara gets to explain why she reacted the way she did. This is going to be based on season's 3 episode 18, but instead of that shitty apologize we received at the lab, lena gets an explanation on supergirl's worries when it comes to kryptonite. It may get mixed up with episode 19.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 23
Kudos: 63





	1. What goes on on supergirl's mind?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an Au, at least in here. English is not my first language so im going to apologize beforehand. Im deeply trying to understand each others point of view in this story, I want to show both lena's and kara's point of view as to what it should have happened on the 3rd season. Again, I apologize if this ends up being either boring or unreadable.

Lena's POV  
I can tell she's mad at me, supergirl can be a tough girl, but its not hard to tell when something's up with here. She may be the girl of steel, but even supergirl can be pretty transparent about her emotions. But what was I supposed to do then? I needed time to cure sam, and kryptonite did just that, I bought some time for me to look into sam's weird human/kryptonian situation. Out of all the people, I thought supergirl would be able to understand, I wasn't trying to provoke her, I was trying to save sam from herself. As far as I know, a few agents of the DEO wanted Reign gone, no matter the cost. I could tell Mon-El and his super friends wanted sam dead as well, I was not going to leave sam's destiny to a bunch of strangers. If you want a good outcome, you have to do it yourself.

I get why she's mad, I did tell her that it was Lex's when it was actually mine, that was my screw up. But after all of the thing I have done to help the kryptonian, she didn't appreciated the fact that I am on her side, that I want to get Sam back as much as they do. That's what got me the most, she was one of the few people to see past my last name, and it meant the world to me to have the girl of steel watching my back. Now she doesn't trust me, if supergirl lost faith in me, what's stopping the rest of the world to do so as well. 

As the day went on, I kept getting some pretty bad vibes coming from both Alex and supergirl. Not even Kara's sister believed I was doing the right thing by creating kryptonite on my own. I knew it was a sensitive topic, but I didn't think she would take it so damn personal. I tried to understand her point of view, I get that the Luthor's don't have a clean background with the kryptonians, I get that it's a dangerous substance that threatens the supers' lives, yet she needs to understand that kryptonite is meant to protect us (including her) from other aliens. As far as I know, the super cousins weren't the only of their kind to survive Krypton's destruction, we don't know if there's more of them hiding in the shadows getting ready to strike.

We got Reign back into our custody, and by our I mean the DEO's, it's not very comfortable having 5 agents constantly watching my work, still I had only agreed to supergirl's terms because of Sam. Nothing else, nothing more. The tension couldn't get worse, we were running out of time and I could tell a certain blonde alien was upset. I don't get why though, why is she so concerned about our working relationship, I understand that she may need me from time to time, but it's not like I would deny them my help if they ever need it. She could be worried about Reign too, after all I'm not the main problem supergirl must have, but it's certainly intriguing as to why a super would be so intrigued by a Luthor.

After visiting Ruby alongside Kara, I went back to L-corp. As long as Sam continues to be treated I need to get all of the work done by myself, even if it means less hours of sleep and more stress. I was lucky to have that beautiful balcony right outside my office, at least I could go out for a couple of minutes to stretch my back and rest my mind. As I did so I messaged Kara to see if she got home safe, it was quite late for us to be hanging around from apartment to apartment, so I got worried if my favorite Danvers got home. And no, Alex did not become my less favorite Danvers because of today's incident, she was just doing her job I guess. No response from Kara, she might as well had fallen asleep. I don't blame her, having me as a boss is not easy, and her job isn't a piece of cake either.

I was heading back inside when I perceived a flying silhouette, curiously watching from a distance. Great, now I have a fucking babysitter. Wait, let me correct myself, a fucking super babysitter spying on me. Something's telling me im gonna run out of wine tonight.


	2. Do tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena had enough, she had a really bad day and on top of that supergirl comes for round 2. She wants to put her whole building on lockdown so that the girl of steel wouldn't come in. As the kryptonian was approaching lena noticed a bag of donuts and of big belly burger. She believed supergirl was smarter than that, but she didn't get to eat dinner, nor lunch. She got tempted, she wanted to know why supergirl was so interested in her, and she was hungry after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, im sorry for any grammatical, spelling, comprehension or writing mistake. im still learning bout the language so please if there's any typo let me know. thank you

Lena POV

She distinguished supergirl's silhouette from the distance, she really is stubborn. I had a long day, and it got worse thanks to her, so there's no way im letting her in. Lena stood up and was ready to lockdown the whole building to let supergirl know she wasn't available, but just as she was about to do so, she noticed that supergirl had a few bags of food. What is she doing?, lena thought.

She was curious as to why supergirl was willing to beg for her forgiveness, she was also hungry, so those were at least two main reasons as to why she may consider to let supergirl in.

\--You really think a bag of rubbish is going to win my forgiveness?--

\--I was hoping I could score myself some time for an explanation, the forgiveness will depend on you, but the food is already yours.-- Kara replied with a hopeful look on her eyes.

Tempting, that's really tempting. She knew how persistent supergirl can be, if she didn't accept today, she would be back in a few days to talk about it. She just wanted it to be over, and of course, she wanted food. There's one thing she learned since she arrived at National City, people can change their mindset, just like James did with her. Supergirl did help her a lot in the past year, she cleaned her name multiple times and saved her from multiple attempts against her life. She would judge supergirl's point of view, give her a second chance, just like she did with her. Look past this incident to see the girl of steel's true interests. Lena was willing to listen, but that's it, at least for a while. At last she gave in and decided to talk with the kryptonian.  
\--Is that Big Belly Burger?--

\--Yes--

\--Be quick supergirl-- as she said that, lena moved her head, pointing to her side. 

Supergirl quickly flew right next to Lena, keeping a respectful distance so that it wouldn't feel too invasive or uncomfortable. She slowly reached the balcony's ground and held to its rail. 

\--Thank you for this Lena-- Supergirl said.

\--Don't make me regret it-- 

I heard a deep breath coming from supergirl, oh boy, this is going to be long.

Kara was staring at the night sky, the shimmering stars and the bright moon while Lena was looking directly at Kara 

\--I'm really sorry for the way I behaved today-- Lena could feel the intense look coming from the kryptonians blue eyes. --I was really hard on you and I didn't give you a valid reason for you to see things clearly. I got mad at you, but after thinking about it I realized that I was covering my fears with anger.--

Kara took a deep breathe, as she was about to tell Lena about the darkest days she has ever had on earth.

\--Two years ago, when I was starting to become supergirl, Maxwell Lord took a huge interest on me. He was scared, he didn't want me here, he was planning on getting rid of me and replacing me with an experiment of his.--

\--He was experimenting on girls which brains were proclaimed dead,-- Lena could sense the change on the kryptonians tone, and how she was tensing her jaw at the memory of it --it took seven attempts but he got the results he wanted.--

\--It was an exact copy of me, Maxwell was trying so hard to get rid of me to the point of finding out my secret identity and threatening to expose it. He saw that I wasn't giving in, so he decided to make his own kryptonite. He planted a fire, I went there to help and without knowing I got expose to his kryptonite.--

\--At first it did nothing, but the next day, I lost control of myself. All of my demons and rage were out in the open, i became a monster.-- Kara shed down a tear as she recalled every single one of her actions that took place on that day. It has been two years already, but it still hurt.

\--I said some very nasty things to the people I loved the most, i threw Cat Grant off a Balcony, don't worry I caught her, and terrorized the citizens of national city with my doings. I was no longer a symbol of hope, and everything I had worked for simply disappeared.--

\--Then, my cousin got affected by this new kryptonite that was created at the Daxamite attack. It made him see his worst enemy, with is why he thought I was General Zod and tried to kill me and everyone that got in his way.--

Supergirl went quiet for a while, as if she was trying to contain the tears from falling down her cheek.

\-- You know, I was supposed to protect him, that was the only thing my mother asked me to do, and I failed.-- She didn't look fine, Lena could tell she was trying hard to to break, so she just continued listening to what supergirl had to say.

\--I know that you wouldn't hurt me Lena, I know that you are nothing like those people.-- As supergirl said that, green meets blue, and stayed like that for a while.

\--Because I do trust you Lena, I know you, and you wouldn't do anything like that.-- Lena felt those words more than she should of have, after all supergirl did trust her.

\--I was scared, kryptonite has only brought catastrophic outcomes, for both me and my loved ones. I love this city, and I would do anything in order to save it, but I cant do that if Im under the influence of artificial kryptonite.-- Lena felt the need to touch the blonde's shoulder, as a sign of support. She wasn't aware of what was going on, this was just something her heart told her to do.

\--Im really sorry for what happened today, I should have talked to you like im doing now and try to explain everything. You didn't deserve to be treated like that, and for that im truly sorry.-- The kryptonian placed her hand on top of Lena's, the one that was on her shoulder, and rested there for a few seconds.

Kara broke the silence taking Lena by surprise--That's pretty much it, I won't be taking anymore of your time. Please eat the food I brought, I know that being a CEO consumes a lot of time, and eating tends to be the least of our worries. Goodnight Lena and thank you.-- 

Supergirl flew up up and away into the dark night sky. Warmth, Lena felt warm for a minute there, she understood everything. Supergirl was scared, just as much as she was when she decided not to tell her about sam. She didn't know supergirl could feel so... human. She didn't know what to think anymore.


	3. Living under their shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena does what she's best at, thinking. She analyzes supergirls information, just to find out they are not that different from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, im back. im going to be uploading as much as I can so check my account frequently. Again, my apologizes for any grammar, spelling or comprehension mistake the text may have. please enjoy and if you have comments please leave them, I would love to read them.

Lenas POV

I stayed outside longer than I should off have, I was still processing everything I got from supergirl. Was she saying the truth? If so how come I never got to hear about it?  
I let out a deep breath and headed inside to get some answers. For once, I was thankful of having at my disposal bags full of food, I had been stress eating for at least two hours. And no, it had nothing to do with L-crop or Catco. Well maybe it had a bit to do with Catco, but I was looking into supergirl's journey. I didn't know she had went through such hell to get where she is now, and still lots of people mistreat her for being an alien, for being the man of steels' cousin and for being a woman. It was true, every detail Supergirl had told her was right there, Catco had her whole journey out on the public, in where there was no room for mistakes, at least not for the girl of steel.

She saw every single article in where the girl of steel was being compared to his cousin, how hard everyone was on her for having to fill in everyone's expectations, and it was all because she was related to superman. She hadn't realized supergirl had been superman's shadow as of now, she didn't even consider it. People were out there downgrading the girl of steel, because she wasn't superman. Supergirl had been trying so hard to make a name for herself, since the very beginning. Lena was trying to make a name for herself too, out of the Luthor name. She could now see, they weren't so different from each other after all. 

Sure, she made the wrong call by using James as her personal spy, but due to her previewed experiences I could perfect understand why she did. im not saying it was correct, I was wrong of her to do that, but she was scared and triggered. Just as much as I had been when Edge tried to frame me, I tried to put a bullet through his skull, I wasn't thinking, I was just feeling. Thats simply how the human brain works, it gets overwhelmed by the information and looks a way to escape. On my case, I was willing to kill a man, on her case, she was willing to use James as her asset.  
She was getting way to overwhelmed by everything, she felt connected to the kryptonian, and that scared her.

Lenas was knocked out of her thoughts as she heard a knocking on the door. The door slid open revealing James its a concerned look on his face. He was definitely worried about my well being, as far as he knew I was supposed to meet him at my apartment, but it was 3 am and I was still in my office. 

\--You know, people tend to sleep at this time of the night-- James said with a little smirk on his mouth. 

I just let out a small laugh and locked eyes with him. 

\--Im a busy woman, you knew what you were getting into when you decided to date a Luthor-- I replied back with a dominant tone.

As James was walking toward me, he noticed the empty bags of food laying on both my desk and floor. I knew what he was going to ask, so I just said I got hungry and ordered in. After all I was pretty tired, and I didn't want to explain James my whole chit chat with the kryptonian. She needed to relax, and what a better way to relax than having James Olsen at her disposal.  
Lena could feel the sunlight hit her skin through the window, she could feel James' body right next to her. Honestly, it could have been better. Before standing up, she slowly got rid of James' arms and walked to her kitchen. She stared at herself in the mirror just to see the marks on her neck, a little reminder of what happened last night. She grabbed the huge shirt that was gently laying on the ground to cover herself up. 

She returned to bed just to see James wide awake staring at the window, when she turned to see it was too late. Reign was right there ready to strike, luckily Lena had some kryptonite at her disposal. She was able to get rid of rain, while James called supergirl. The girl of steel, got there in a matter of seconds, being the first to encounter with the scene. Of course backup was called already, and she was waiting for her sister to join. When she noticed her surroundings. No, it wasn't the kryptonite, it was the several amount of clothes that were spread all over the floor. Supergirl blushed at the thought of that, which both Lena and James noticed.

\--Im going to wait outside...for the rest of the team to arrive. Excuse me.--

Thats the fastest I have ever seen supergirl disappear. Bloody hell, that was embarrassing.


	4. Let it rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Reign continues, the curiosity between these two dorks remain. lets see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, im back. I took a nap and now im 15% charged. thank you for the support and if you have comments please do tell them. I love reading them, watching others point of view and there's always room for feedback. As usual, my daily does of apologized regarding any mistake. any way enjoy.

Lenas POV

\-- Do you have any idea as to why Reign attacked you earlier, Ms. Luthor?-- J'onn asked 

\-- Reign wasn't here for us director, she came looking for Ruby, fortunately I was able to spook her off--

I tried sounding as convincing as possible, although I was saying the truth, just not on its entirety. Sure it's not every morning that you get attacked by a worldkiller and getting visited by the one being you were trying so hard maintain the feeling of suspense with. And of top of that, supergirl got to see me wearing nothing but a dress shirt, James' dress shirt. The embarrassment I had to go through. At least supergirl was the only one to see me in that essence, fortunately the rest of the team arrived a few minutes later, giving us enough time to look presentable. As if it wasn't awkward enough, everyone could tell what was going on, I mean they are not dumb enough to believe James and I just had a sleepover and talked about work, no one's going to believe that shit.

Fortunately the questioning was fast, everyone got out of my department around 30 mins later. Lucky for me, I had to get to work, I need to find a cure for Sam and time is definitely not on our side. The lab was still a mess from Reign's break out, but I could still work with what I had, I just need to clear the broken glass from the table and im good to go. There was broken glass everywhere, remind me why most of the things in here are made of glass. Just as im cleaning my work area, the girl of steel walks in with two coffees on her hands.

\--After this morning I thought you may need this.-- Supergirl said while handing a cue a cup of coffee. I didn't know whether to take the coffee and avoid any type of confrontation or to keep her distance from supergirl as for now. I decided to take the coffee anyway, I was tired and needed self motivation to go through the day. I grabbed the coffee from her hands and immediately regret it. Coffee is supposed to be hot, that's the whole point of it, but to a kryptonian, coffee is just a strong drink with a stable temperature. Unfortunately for me, my pulse was not at its best behavior today, feeling the intense burn from the coffee that spilled out of the cup. Supergirl proceed to turn around before she could see what was going on, but she turned around once she heard my hand banging against the metal table.

\--Shit.-- i mumbled to myself hoping supergirl wouldn't notice, but of course she did, she has super hearing. 

\--Lena are you okay?-- Supergirl asked with a concerned look on her face as she came to check on me. She could clearly see the blood falling down my left hand.

\--I'm fine don't worry about me.-- I tried to let her off, but of course, she doesn't takes a no for an answer. She took my hand and started examine it, im guessing she used her X-ray vision or some shit because she stared at my hand for a couple of minutes.

\--Lena, the cut is quite deep, I can see at least 3 pieces of glass stuck in there, we need to take care of it, or else it will get infected.--

\--Supergirl, we don't have time to waste, Sam is out there as powerful as ever, and you are here trying to play the doctor. So please just let me concentrate. -- I was not willing to waste anymore time, Ruby was starting to get worried about her mother's whereabouts, Reign was getting immune to the effects of kryptonite and I suddenly had this urge of talking to supergirl about what had happened the night prior. But I was simply not ready to pursue that wish.

As if I was a wall or something, she completely ignored my demands and by the time my eyes had encounter hers, she was caring the first aid kit.

\--Seriously?-- I asked pretty annoyed if you couldn't tell.

\--Lena, you are a scientist, you perfectly know that a wound of that magnitude can get infected in a lab. And with all of the unknown chemicals you have in your lab, plus your exposure to all of the substances that got mixed on yesterday's attack, you know how dangerous it is to have an open wound in here, not to mention that your blood may contaminate the samples of Sam's blood that are beside your hand. So stop complaining and let me cure you.--

Well, she's not wrong, if we don't do anything about my wound it would compromise my work. Defeated, I showed her my hand so that she could take a look. She carefully grabbed my hand and started cleaning the blood stains around the cut. Then, went ahead and grabbed a pair of tweezers to start pulling out the tiny fragments of crystal that were firmly attached to my hand. At last, she cleaned the rest of the cut and wrapped it with a nice bandage.

\--See, it wasn't that bad.-- I almost laughed at that. But sure, it wasn't that bad.

\-- If you want I can clean that mark on your neck as well.-- I stopped breathing for a brief moment, it's funny how big our eyes can get in a matter of seconds. I could tell she was enjoying this, as her eyes smiled at me. But well I blushed at her comment, just like a normal human being would do, and tried to cover it my my hair. But, I wasn't going down that easily, not this time.

\--As if the girl of steel was a stranger to hook ups.-- I said with a sense of victory before I took a sip from the coffee.

\--Actually, I am.-- Hold on, my ears are lying to me. There's no way a woman like her, even on a civilian form, hadn't experienced a hook up. She truly has a god complex, anyone with eyes could clearly see that.

\--It may come as a surprise to you Lena, but I'm not lucky when it comes to my love life.-- 

\--Nobody is worthy enough of supergirl's love?-- 

\--It's not that, it's just very complicated for me to date, not only because of my double life, but also about the real me.-- I could sense this was a complicated topic for her, I hadn't even considered that supergirl had to deal with daily human situations just as much as I did. Besides having the weight of the world on her shoulders.


	5. what's under the cape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has trust issues, supergirl has secrets. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I have made a few corrections to my past updates. im going to try my best and extend the number of chapters, base on the story line I would have loved to see on supergirl. Then again thank you for your support and for your comments, I really appreciate them. Anyway, enjoy

Lena's POV

\--I get that you could have any trouble with the identity issue, but I didn't know supergirl was a girl of many capes.-- If I wanted to sleep tonight, im gonna need to dig in some more information about her. As of today, our family background is similar, but lets find out what the girl of steel is made of.

\--You know, being supergirl means power, it means hope, strength and a lot of sacrifices to make in order to save the greater good. Supergirl is seen as the girl of steel, they think that because im bulletproof, I don't have feelings that can be damaged. But what if I told you that without my suit, im none of those things.--

She can't be serious, if there's two versions of supergirl, which one's the real deal?

\--So, you are not who you say you are.-- Supergirl seemed a bit offended by my questions, but she decided to answer it anyways.

\--It's not that Lena, I cant be strong all the time, even the girl of steel can bend. With that, my secret identity is what makes me feel as if I was still on krypton. Without the cape, I can pretend to fit in, pretend everything's fine, I can pretend to be human even if it's just for half a day. I know it may sound silly, but having to pretend to be all tough and mighty all the time is exhausting. im not like that, im strong when I need to be, and sentimental when I can't hold it anymore.--

\--That's why you are afraid of dating? Because you are scared you are going to let people down by being weak?-- Supergirl may be an alien, but she truly has a human heart. It's a shame people don't see past what's on plain sight. People like me and Supergirl are more misunderstood because of what we represent, but no one here is trying to figure us out.

\--That's pretty much the reason why, and because im too afraid of losing people around me. I have already lost enough, I wouldn't want to lose even more on this planet.-- Pain, she feels pain. Never thought a Luthor would relate that much to a Super. Lena felt the need to hug Supergirl, to hold her tight and show some support to the girl.

\--You know supergirl,-- Lena said while approaching to Supergirl, --Sometimes we are just too afraid to let people in our lives to fill the constant pain that drowns us everyday. I get your situation, more than I should. But a friend once told me that taking risks is the best way of finding out what's best for you-- Lena locked her green orbes with the kryptonians blue diamonds.

\--I can see now why you were trying so hard to be on good terms with me, Im the only one here that truly understands what it feels to be between the sword and a wall. I know what it feels to be all alone at the top of the mountain; you are there when the world needs you, but when you need the world, no one's there for you.-- Lena grabbed supergirl's hand, and held on to it tight.

Supergirl was trying hard to contain her tears, but even the girl of steel breaks. This was the first time she had ever seen supergirl so vulnerable, so lost, so human.

Now was Lena's turn to feel vulnerable --You know, I used to think I was damaged, that I didn't deserve to have family or friends, but in reality I hadn't had the chance to truly understand what it meant to be me. But now, everything is so much clearer. We are not broken Supergirl, we just needed the final piece that could make us feel complete.-- Lena used her free hand to wipe out the tears falling from the krytonians eyes, she could see now, they were the same, born in different families and circumstances, but they both knew very well what it felt to be on the top of the world by yourself.

\--I feel guilty for not looking past your cape. I did the very same thing everyone does when they hear my last name. You don't have to pretend around me, not anymore, just as much as I don't have to pretend with you anymore. We are both lost stars that were trying so hard to outshine the rest of them, but all we needed to do was shine for each other. We are stronger together.--

Lena pulled supergirl in for a hug, the room went quiet, and all you could hear were the sound of two heartbeats in complete synchronization. They weren't alone anymore, they had each other.

A loud bang on the door made both of us separate from their hug and looked at the direction where the sound came from. Alex came right in after kicking the for open.

\--Supergirl! We need you fast, Reign is on a killing spree at the subway. Go now!-- 

\--I need to go.-- Supergirl explained.

\--Yeah, yeah go, don't worry about it. Save the day.-- Supergirl flew out of the building, taking the heat of the moment with her, and leaving Lena with an empty feeling inside.


End file.
